Some embodiments relate to the field of equipment for assisting the movement of persons, in particular such as motorised wheelchair devices that can be steered by a user from a control interface. In particular, some embodiments relate to a method for determining trajectory control parameters on the basis of information received by sensors positioned on the movement assistance equipment and of movement directive information transmitted by a user of the equipment via the control interface.
Equipment such as motorised wheelchairs is commonly used to assist with the movements of people with reduced mobility. These wheelchairs are controlled by the user thereof in a so-called “forward” or “reverse” movement and in a direction of travel with respect to a nominal movement axis (left or right direction). The speed and direction of travel directives are usually provided by a user by means of a “joystick”-type interface for example. Trajectory correction modes of such equipment exist in order to specify the movement trajectory as a function of elements specific to the environment, in particular such as obstacles. An environment analysis mode by the transmission and receipt of “ultrasonic” signals has already been developed, however the use thereof does not make it possible to correct the trajectory of a vehicle driven by an individual user at a nominal speed of travel. Applications already known to date concern, for example, robot servo-control or collision avoidance during a movement carried out in relation to a given command, independently from a passenger transport application.
The patent application WO2014/148978A1 entitled “Control System and Method for Control of a Vehicle in Connection with Detection of an Obstacle” (ANDERSON Jon et al., SCANIA CV AB; Priority Date: 19 Mar. 2013) discloses a control system in an autonomous vehicle designed to avoid a collision, and based on receiving information in connection with an obstacle present in a movement trajectory of the vehicle.
The patent application JP H07 110711A (NIPPON DENSO CO) of 25 Apr. 1995 discloses a robot suitable for moving and configured to avoid obstacles, in particular as a function of the position of and the distance to the obstacle.
Other systems exist and use technology implementing laser technology rangefinders to assess the proximity of obstacles; however, this technology is very expensive. Finally, a system exists that is based on the analysis of images produced from shots taken by one or more cameras, which makes it possible to define the position of a moving equipment item in an indoor environment (inside rooms), and allows obstacles to be avoided. However, it requires the use of at least one camera, or even two cameras in order to increase the reliability of the shots; problems also arise with regard to the detection of transparent surfaces.
The existing solutions have drawbacks, in particular in terms of the processing complexity and/or cost of implementation.